


Baby its Cold Outside

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow storm leads to some cuddling for the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> **This is a Tentoo/Rose one shot based on the song _Baby its Cold Outside. Happy Birthday to RoseandherDoctor Aka Callistawolf. I hope you like it._**

The Doctor had been staying in the guesthouse in the week since Bad Wolf Bay while Rose stayed in the main house. She hadn't thought that she was coming back to this Universe and had sold her flat. Things had been slightly awkward at first, hence the two of them living separately for the time being. It was hard to not feel like she was betraying the Doctor in the other Universe, even though she knew they were both the same man.

In the past two days, however, Rose had been spending more and more time in the guesthouse with him. She had yet to spend the night though. "It's really coming down out there," Rose remarked, looking out the window.

The Doctor snuggled her further into his side. They were currently sitting side by side on the couch in front of a roaring fire. "Supposed to be a really bad storm, up to half a meter tonight and even more in the morning."

_(I really can't stay) But baby, it's cold outside_

_(I've got to go away) But baby, it's cold outside_

Setting down the glass of wine she was holding, Rose tried to disentangle herself from the Doctor's arms. "I should head back to the main house before things get too bad."

"Or you could stay," he replied casually. "It's already freezing out there."

_(This evening has been) Been hoping you'd drop in_

_(So very nice) I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Rose smiled. "I had a great time today, Doctor." He preened when she called him Doctor, just like he'd done every time she'd said it to him.

"I did too." Reaching over, he took her hand in his. He rubbed it gently to warm it up.

_(My mother will start to worry) Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_(My father will be pacing the floor) Listen to the fireplace roar_

"Mum and Dad will wonder where I'm at." She let him pull her back down.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." He kissed her temple. "It would be a shame to waste that fire on just me."

_(So really I'd better scurry) Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_(Well, maybe just a half a drink more) Put some records on while I pour_

Rose worried her lip. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay.

"Don't hurry off, please?" he asked, trailing his fingertips down the sleeve of her jumper. "It seems like I've hardly seen you since we got here."

That was true, unfortunately. After Norway, there had been debriefings and paperwork. They had also had to invent a new identity and a new name for the Doctor (not that she would call him by any other name). Then there had been clothes shopping and such. Of course, Jackie had to tag along on that trip to ensure that the Doctor was buying _appropriate_ things _._

"I guess I can at least stay until I finish my glass of wine," she acquiesced.

"Brilliant," he responded enthusiastically and dumped the rest of his glass into hers. Rolling her eyes, Rose giggled.

_(The neighbours might think) Baby, it's bad out there_

_(Say, what's in this drink) No cabs to be had out there_

"It's a good thing that I don't have any neighbours to talk about how scandalous it is for me to be here with you," Rose teased. "I have a reputation to uphold here."

His fingers danced lightly across her sides. "It's no more scandalous than you running away in a time travelling spaceship with a man you had just met."

"Touché." She grinned and took sip of her wine. Immediately, she spit it out. He'd been drinking the Beaujolais nouveau and she'd had a cabernet. The two really didn't mix well.

_(I wish I knew how) Your eyes are like starlight now_

_(To break this spell) I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

His fingers combed through her hair. It felt like coming home to sit here like this; it was as if she was under some sort of spell.

"I love the way your eyes shine in the firelight," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

_(I ought to say no, no, no sir) Mind if I move in closer?_

_(At least I can say that I tried) What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

"I really ought to head back," she said absentmindedly.

He moved her until she was sitting sideways on his lap. "It really wounds my manly ego that I can't convince you to stay."

_(I really can't stay) Baby, don't hold doubt_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

"I'm still me," he murmured. Her fingers tightened around his arms. She knew that, of course she did. It's just that she worked all those years to get back to him. Not to have him come back here with her while simultaneously leaving her behind. As easy as it would be to stay, she was conflicted.

_(I simply must go) Baby, it's cold outside_

_(The answer is no) Baby, it's cold outside_

She really needed to go, before she couldn't. Either because the weather got worse or because she would no longer want to.

"It's cold outside and it's warm in here," the Doctor said when she shifted to get up.

_(The welcome has been) How lucky that you dropped in_

_(So nice and warm) Look out the window at the storm_

"It's getting worse out there," Rose said, looking out the window. "I should go before I can't make it the few hundred meters back to the house."

"I think it may already be too late."

_(My sister will be suspicious) Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_(My brother will be there at the door) Waves upon a tropical shore_

"Tony's gonna be upset when I'm not there to tuck him in," Rose protested lightly, her resolve starting to waver.

The Doctor hummed and brought a hand up to cup her face. His thumb swiped over her bottom lip, and she shivered. Was he going to kiss her? They hadn't kissed since Bad Wolf Bay, and she really wanted him to kiss her now.

_(My maiden aunt's mind is vicious) Gosh, your lips are delicious_

_(But maybe just one cigarette more) Never such a blizzard before_

There was no real reason that she couldn't stay. Was there? No, definitely not, especially since he was leaning towards her. A sigh escaped her mouth as his lips met hers. It was soft, gentle, and he pulled back before she had a chance to really react.

_(I got to get home) But baby, you'd freeze out there_

_(Say, lend me your coat) It's up to your knees out there_

"It's getting pretty deep out there," he murmured, his nose brushing hers. "It's far too cold for you to risk it."

Her protest died in her throat when he kissed her again.

_(You've really been grand) The thrill when you touch my hand_

_(But don't you see) How can you do this to me?_

This time when he pulled back from the kiss he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Underneath her palm she could feel his singular heart beating wildly. "Do you know what you do to me? How much I want this? Even before Canary Wharf, I wanted this. With you, Rose Tyler."

_(There's bound to be talk tomorrow) Think of my life long sorrow_

_(At least they'll be plenty implied) If you caught pneumonia and died_

Oh, her mom was going to take the mickey out of her tomorrow. Probably tell her that it was about time.

"Besides," he said, moving his hand from hers and letting it rest on her waist. The fabric of her jumper had ridden up just a little bit and his thumb was rubbing small circles on the patch of bare skin there. "I would be immensely sad if I let you venture out in that nasty blizzard and you turned into a little blue Rose-cicle. No matter how beautiful you'd look in blue, I'd never forgive myself if that happened to you."

Rose giggled and kissed him again.

_(I really can't stay) Get over that old doubt_

This time, he didn't pull back. Rose opened her mouth to him and deepened the kiss. It was time to focus on the Doctor in front of her. She would always love them both, but she needed to stop holding back. She wanted to give this man everything that she had. "I'll stay," she murmured against his mouth.

He pulled back to look at her and grinned. "Brilliant." The lights around him flickered and then went out, leaving them with only the light of the fire. "It's a good thing too, because it looks like I'm going to need to conserve body heat."

"I think we may even be able to generate some extra heat tonight," Rose teased before tugging him down and snogging him.

_Baby, it's cold_

_Baby, it's cold outside_


End file.
